


Living Another Life

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Percy touched a stone which sent his soul to another reality where he was reborn as a Muggle named Jazz Fenton and spent 18 years as one and before being pulled back here, were only 18 hours had passed.





	Living Another Life

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**No Phantom Planet.**

**Jazz POV**

Growing up I always knew that my parents were obsessed with non-existent ghosts, childish and very absent-mended when it came to the care of my brother and I So, I took it upon myself to be a responsible adult for my brother.

When I was 10 one of these things changed; I realised ghosts are real.

Well when I say realised what I mean is remembered. When I was 10 I started having odd dreams, about a large magical family all with red hair. In the dreams I was the middle child Percy, the third oldest boy and least liked in the family.

It took a year of these dreams to except they were real and that I used to be Percy.

The Weasley parents were clearly great parents, but with 7 kids Percy got forgotten a lot. Especially with having two demon prankster brothers, the twins took up most of the parent’s time. Then it was Ginny the only girl in the family who was treated like a queen and like she could do no wrong. Bill and Charlie took up the next amount of the parent’s time, with them going off to school first then with Mum trying to convince them not to go into their dream careers of curse breaking and dragon taming. 

I know Ron got forgotten a lot as well, but he got along with everyone and always had a sibling to play with, where as I-Percy didn’t. at first Percy thought that if he was good then maybe he’d get more attention from his parents, but they only saw it as a bit of a relief to have a non-troublemaker child and used him as a ‘what you should be like’ for his siblings, which didn’t make him popular.

Also, he didn’t have anything in common with his siblings and they all saw him as a stuck up boring prat, none of them really spoke to him unless it was to insult him, tell him to shut up or that he’s boring.

The first year of the dreams were memories from Percy’s childhood, then it slowed down, and each year of Percy’s life played as each year of mine when by.

For the most part my life went by normally and by that, I mean normally for my family, which involves things like contaminated food coming to life and attacking people, until I was 16 and saw my brother Danny turn into a ghost.

For a while I pretended not to know and covered for him, but eventually he found out I knew, and I tried to join his team.

I wasn’t very good at first, in fact I was very bad, but with time I got better.

I did plan on telling Danny about Percy, but I didn’t know how and how he did find out wasn’t by me telling him.

It had been a dream, not one of my memory dreams but one made as my perfect life by Nocturne.

It was a good dream I was back in the Burrow the whole Weasley family was there, Danny too. Everyone was being nice, talking to me and really listening to me.

I could change between being male and female depending what gender I was feeling more like in the moment. It was perfect.

Then Danny woke me up by making me think I was married to Dash and I woke up screaming.

“Did I just dream I was married to Dash?” I question.

“Never mind that part!” Danny tells me, turning my chair so I’m looking at him, “What the hell was the rest of that? I was expecting professor at some university, what was with the 100 redheads and randomly changing between being a guy or a girl?” he questions looking very confused.

“What were you doing in my dreams in the first place?” I fire back.

“We’ve got a new ghost, he put the whole town to sleep, Danny went in to wake you up” Tucker tells me, “What was this about redheads?”

I roll my eyes, “It’s a long story especially if we’ve got a ghost to fight. But the basics are I’ve been remembering a past life for years, those redheads were my family and I was changing between male and female because I don’t see myself as one gender.”

**(Percy/Jazz’s gender identity is not because Percy went on to be Jazz, Percy went on to be Jazz because they had no preference of which gender they wanted to be and spell that did this took that into account.)**

“Past life?” Sam questions before shaking her head, “No we don’t have time for this, we have to stop this ghost.”

Danny send me a quick smile, “I can’t really talk when it comes to keeping secrets.”

After that we got back to ghost fighting.

After the fight I sat down and told him everything, it was great to be so open about things.

 

 

A few weeks later Danny took me to the Ghost Zone to meet some of his allies and see if any of them knew anything about past life’s, because he wanted to help me.

No one we spoke to knew anything, but I did make a few friends and learned how to sword fight with Dora which was fun.

I wake up with a yawn, “Hate those two” I mutter getting up.

“What did the twins do in last night’s episode?” Danny asks walking out of our shared bathroom.

I sigh, “I woke up buried in live beetles all with insults written on their shells. The shower coated me in multiple coloured slime, which wouldn’t unstick to my body for five hours. They hide the cauldron thickness reports I was doing for work and sent another break up letter to my girlfriend with my owl, which she responded to by saying she wanted to break up for real because she was sick of the twin’s tricks.”

He shakes his head, “Those two are nothing but bullies.”

“Yeah, I know, but they were my brothers” I sigh, getting my clothes for the day.

“Hello young one” a ghost I recognise as Clockwork greets.

“Clockwork!” Danny smiles, “What are you doing here? Is something wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong, but it will some be time for one thing to be over,” he looks straight at me.

“What’s going on?” I ask.

“Jasmine, you are already aware of your life as Percy. What you do not know is the how and why” as he speaks he changes between child, adult and old.

“But you do” Danny nods, “What’s going on?”

“As Percy you were asked to visit the Department of Mysteries at work, while there you touched a stone, a stone known as the Stone of Difference. The stone was created to show an arrogant pure blood the life of a Muggle. The stone sent your soul to another reality, to live the same number of days as you have as the wizard as the Muggle, then return to their own bodies having only hours pass. I saw what Danny will become and knew he would need guidance of a family member for the first few years, that is why I made sure you were born as his sibling.”

“I’m go back, tomorrow, aren’t I?” I ask realising why he’s telling us.

He nods, “At exactly 10:04am. I am telling you this to give you time to say goodbye and to pack.”

“Pack?” I raise an eyebrow, “It’s only my soul going back right? Why would I pack?”

“The spell allows you to bring whatever is in a backpack that you are wearing back with you, as a way for you to bring something to remember this life,” with that he disappears.

I hug my little brother, “I don’t want to leave you.”

“I don’t want you the leave either. But we don’t have a choice here,” he smiles sadly “I can take care of myself now, you taught me how to cook, clean, handle the bills. I can run the house myself, I’m more worried about you, you have to go back there.”

I smile a little, Danny can take care of himself. “I’ll be alright, I’m not the same Percy I was. I won’t take the twins bullying laying down anymore, I’m going do something about the ministry, it’s so corrupt I don’t think I could take it, but I think I have plans.”

He smiles “I know you do, now let’s get you some gear and say goodbye to everyone.”

It’s not like I can tell many people where I’m going, but I say goodbye to all my friends, probably leaving the impression I plan to run away, I say goodbye to my friend in the Ghost Zone and even get a few going away gifts.

I spend most of the day with Sam, Tucker and Danny saying goodbye and trying to pack as much stuff as we can into a backpack.

The next morning, I say a goodbye to Mom and Dad, they weren’t the best parents, but I love them.

So, at 10am I stand in the middle of my room with my backpack on smiling at Danny, Sam and Tucker.

“I’m going to miss you guys” I tell them.

“We’ll miss you” Sam smiles, “Remember not to let those brothers push you around.”

“And check out the tech on your earth, it might be different to what we have here” “Tucker adds.

I nod at look to my brother, “Miss you baby brother. Take care of yourself and work hard in school.”

“I will. Love you.”

 

The world suddenly does white and I’m in a hospital bed as Percy.

I quickly spot my bag on the floor next to me, I take my wand off my bedside table and shrink the bag, putting it in the pocket of my coat which is hanging on the chair next to my bed.

“Percy!” Mum yells opening the door, she runs over and gives me a hug, “Oh your awake! I was so worried!”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to worry you Mum” I tell her, remembering to use a British accent at the last second.

She smiles, “I’m just glad your aright. Now the healers don’t know yet what it was you touched, but they assure me your fine.”

“How long was I out?” I ask.

“Around 18 hours” she tells me looking a little confused.

Right, I’m normally super formal.  Oh well, “How long til I can go home?”

“I’ll just get a healer to come a check you over.”

An hour later the healer has decided there’s nothing wrong with me and I get to floo home.

“How are you felling son?” Dad asks as soon as I walk into the living room.

“What was it you touched?” Bill asks looking curious (the world cup is next week so both Bill and Charlie are home now.)

"Clockwork called it a Stone of Difference” I tell them, deciding to be honest with my family.

“Who’s Clockwork?” the twins asks.

“And what’s a Stone of Difference?” Ginny adds.

“Apparently the stone was made to teach blood purist a lesson,” I tell them helping mum hand out tea.

“What kind of lesson?” Dad asks looking worried.

I smile, “It made me live out 18 years as a Muggle in another reality. What was hours for you was growing up again for me, this time as a Muggle.”

Dad’s eyes light up, “You spent all that time as one of them? Maybe you could tell me what-”

Mum cuts him off, “Not now dear. Are you alright Percy? What was it like?”

I smile, “It was pretty good and very different.”

“How different?” Charlie asks.

It’s so strange to have them paying attention to what I have to say. “The earth I was on had very different ghosts, ghosts that Muggles were aware of and had powers, some were friendly, but many attacked. That reminds me, I’ve got something you and Bill may be interested in.”

I take out my bag unshrink it and take an amulet and hand it to him.

He looks at it only half interested, “What is it?”

“The Amulet of Aragon, there are only two of them in existence. It is cursed, so that whenever the wearer gets angry they turn into a dragon.”

Suddenly both Bill and Charlie look very interested.

“What kind of dragon?” Charlie asks.

“I believe a Hungarian Horntail.”

Charlie’s face lights up and he turns to Bill happily talking about Horntails.

“If you were a Muggle how did you get that?” Ron asks.

“I may have been a Muggle, but my brother Danny is not. He is a Halfa, it’s what we called someone who was half ghost and half human, there are only three of them” I explain.

“Your different” Ginny points out, “I sort of like it.”

“I am” I nod, “Another thing that is different is that I won’t be putting up with the twins bullying anymore.”

Right on time, both twins jump up and run out of the room.

I take a packet of laxatives out of my pocket with a smirk, “They’ll be gone for a while.”

Mum starts into a lecture and everybody else laughs.

“Does that mean you were with another family?” Ron asks, “We don’t have a Danny.”

I nod, “An American family the Fenton’s, it was small just Maddy, Jack who were my parents and Danny and myself as Jazz.”

“Jazz?” Bill raises an eyebrow, “So you were a girl?”

My brothers all laugh.

“Yes” I nod, “It was pretty nice, I think I’m going to miss it.”

They go quiet.

“So um, what else do you have in that bag?” Ginny asks changing the subject.

“A few things from my time there” I tell her as Ron grabs the bag.

He takes out a lipstick tube, “You brought back lipstick?-Not judging but isn’t there a spell for that? Or buy a Muggle one here,” He takes off the top and accidently blasts a whole through the wall.

I take it back from him with a grin, “Not one that’s a blaster.”

“Why do you have weapons?” Mum asks looking a mixture of worried and angry.

I shrug, “Back hom-on the other earth ghost there are a very serious problem, they have powers and some of them killed. I worked with Danny and some of his friends against ghost threats. Not carrying these after 2 and a half years of always having them would feel wrong.” 

“Can you show us how it works on Peeves?” Ginny asks with a grin.

“No, he will not” Mum glares around the room, “Percy hand over your weapons.”

“No” I tell her, “You trust me don’t you Mum? I won’t hurt anyone.”

Her eyes soften, “Yes of course love, but please do be careful with them and don’t let the twin near then, or Ron and Ginny.”

I nod my agreement and go to my room to read over my book on Wizard law again.

  

 

About 5 hours later my door opens and the twins walk in, “So George thinks what you did should mean war” Fred tells me.

But Freddie pointed out to me you said something about bullying,” George continues “And we were wondering what you meant? Cause we aren’t bullies.”

They seriously don’t see it? “Yes, you are. How would you feel if every time you spoke someone told you to shut up or insulted you? And yes, I know I bragged when I was prefect and then head boy, but did you constantly have to make jokes, steal my badge and charm it to insult me? Tell me do either of you remember ever having a conversation with me that didn’t end with one of you insulting me or a prank?”

They share a uncomfortable look, clearly they never really thought about it.

“I’m not going to put up with it anymore” I glare, “You know Penny broke up with me because of all your pranks? She couldn’t take it anymore. If you’re going to continue bullying me I will get even” I promise, thinking of some of the more creative things Sam taught me.

“We didn’t realise we were bullying you” they say together, “We just wanted you to lighted-”

“-up a little, and thought you needed a laugh, or for us to point-”

“-out when you were being a git. We’re sorry Penny broke up with you we didn’t mean for that to-”

“-happen, and it stops now. We’re sorry Percy.”

I’ve always wanted is to get along with the whole family, if I don’t forgive the twins that will never happen. “Alright, I’ll forgive you, but seriously enough with the pranks and insults………okay maybe the occasion prank but no waking up buried in insects of being locked in a cursed tomb.” Having them not prank me at all would just be wrong.

They nod quickly, “Deal.”

“So, what are you reading?” Fred asks awkwardly.

“A book on magic law” I answer, they both try and hide bored looks, “I know it sounds boring, but I do have a reason.”

“Something with your cauldron laws” George looks like he’s trying really hard not to roll his eyes.

“No, did you know that the Muggle Prime Minister has a seat on the Wizengamot but it has not been used in over 100 years, likely because the magical Ministers never tell their Muggle counterpart much about the magic world. I spent a long time as a Muggle and I think they should have their leader be aware of what is going on and what he can do in the magic world.”

They nod, “The Muggle Minister should know everything” Fred agrees.

“Your planning something aren’t you?” George questions.

I nod, “I’m doing as much research as I can into what power the Muggle Prime Minister has in our world, then I’m going to tell him and help in whatever way I can for magical/Muggle cooperation.”

They grin, “You know that’s going to make a lot of people very unhappy……. If you need any help our door is open.”

 

The next day is thankfully my day off and I spend most of it doing research and getting ready.

That night I Apparate into the Prime Minister’s office and quickly cast a spell on the portrait which I know reports to Fudge to put it to sleep.

“Who are you? How did you get in here” Minister Daniels questions, looking panicked.

“I’m sorry to startle you Prime Minister, my name is Percy Weasley I’m a wizard. I was looking into past records and I got the feeling that the Minister for Magic never told his Muggle counterpart much and I thought it might be helpful for you if I came and answered any questions Fudge didn’t” I tell him, while using very clear gestures to put my wand down and back away from it.

He relaxes, “Yes Fudge didn’t tell me much of anything really.”

“I figured” I nod, “Of course I don’t expect you to just take my word. You don’t know anything about me and have no reason to trust me, but I did bring and number of books about the wizarding world, and if you’re willing I thought I might bring you to some popular magic places, for you to see for yourself and get your own books.”

He frowns, “Where are the books you brought?”

I pull a shrunken book out of my pocket, “I can put them back to normal size with a spell.”

He nods and I re-size the books. “Thank you, Mr Weasley, is there anything going on, on err your side that I should know about that Fudge hasn’t mentioned.”

“What was the last thing he told you?” I ask.

“He told me about a break out of a prisoner last year” He answers.

I blink in surprise, that is very out of touch. “I guess that means he didn’t tell you about the cup.”

“Cup?”

“The Quidditch World Cup. Quidditch is our most popular sport and it’s England’s first time hosing since 1964, it’s been mad at the Ministry getting it all organised. We don’t actually have a area big enough to hold it, cause the audience is somewhere around hundreds of thousands so there using a Muggle area and keeping Muggle’s away the best they can. I’m surprised Fudge didn’t talk to you about this.”

“Yes, he should have” Daniels sighs looking annoyed. “Alright what is Quidditch about then? How’s it played?”

“This will sound mad” I warn. “Okay it is played on broomsticks, yes flying ones. Each team has 7 players; one keeper, three chasers, two beaters and a seeker. The keeper guards the goals and the chasers handle a ball called a Quaffle and try and get it though one of three hoops-the goals. Each goal scored is worth ten points. Theirs another ball called a Bludger there are two of them in a game, they are spelled to try and knock players off their brooms, the beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team and hit it at the other team. The last player is the seeker, there is one more ball called a Golden Snitch, there hard to catch, very small and hard to see. The game isn’t over until someone gets the snitch and the snitch is worth 150 points.”

He blinks, “That is very odd. But also sounds like fun, when is this game? Do you think I could get a ticket?”

“It’s next week and tickets are pretty pricey…….. but my Dad did get a bunch of tickets from a friend from work. If I ask I’m sure he’ll give you a ticket, but it is in the Top Box. That means you’ll have to put up with Fudge and a whole lot of magical overseas government officials and some rich prats who got in the box” I tell him.

He smirks, “I think it is time I meet Fudge somewhere he’s not expecting. What is it your father does? Do wizards have jobs similar to our own?”

“Dad works at the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office” I tell him, before I was Jazz I hated what Dad does, I thought it was embarrassing and unimportant. But I see it now, Dad does good work, he helps people and no on at the Ministry gives him the credit he deserves.

He blinks, “Misuse of Muggle what?”

“People think it’s funny to bewitch Muggle things and release them into the world. Dad finds these things and gets them away from Muggle’s. Just yesterday he collected a pair of earrings that where attacking women’s ears and making them deaf.”

“That’s awful, I’m glad your magical government has departments to deal with things like that” he frowns.

I wonder if I should tell him that it’s only my Dad and one another man and they’re considered a joke.

“Thank you, Mr Weasley, if I could ask that you come back tomorrow around 1 and show me one of those magical areas.”

I have work tomorrow, but I could come on my lunch break. “Of course, sir.”

When I get home, I tell Dad all about what I’m doing, he of course is happy to get a ticket for the man.

 

The next day at work is more annoying than I remember and by the time lunch rolls around I’m happy to escape.

“Hello sir” I greet once again appearing in his office.

“Mr Weasley” he smiles back.

I hand him a cloak and a ring, “You’ll stand out more dressed in a suit and that ring stops anti-Muggle spells from working on you- there not spells that hurt anyone” I reassure, seeing his face at the words anti-Muggle, “They make places invisible to you or make you think that your late to a urgent appointment have to run off immediately.”

He nods calming down and puts on the ring and cloak, “How will we be getting there?”

“We’re going to Apparate that’s our word for teleport. Now I’m on my lunch break so we only have an hour” I explain.

He nods.

I take his arm, “Warning this is going to feel very strange” with those words I take him to the brick area to tap to open Diagon Alley.

Once he’s done throwing up I open the wall, “Welcome to Diagon Alley.”

He stares around in wonder, looking at everything.

“Try not to be too obvious” I whisper to him, “Unfortunately some people are very against Muggle’s and well looking like you’ve never seen magic will get you noticed.”

He nods and puts on a calm mask, “Where are we going?”

“The big white building, it’s a bank. We have our own currency, so I need to help you exchange money, I’m going to show you all the basics, so you can come here on your own one day.”

“But you haven’t told me where we are, I couldn’t come here by myself” he points out.

“Sir, I want to earn your trust, and have you know everything about our world. But I also need to trust that you won’t find out something you don’t like-and believe me there are a lot of things not to like and declare war or attack this place. When I trust you, I’ll tell you where we are” tell him honestly.

He nods, “Trust is a two-way street. I understand.”

“Oh, before I forget, the bank is run by Goblins. They’re likely to glare a lot, but don’t be frightened, just be polite.”

“Goblins are real? Why do they not like people?”

“Yes, Goblins are real, they don’t like us very much because they are a nation of their own and Wizards keep strict and mostly unfair regulations on them. I did say they’re would be things you wouldn’t like.”

“How many of the creatures from fairy tales are real and self-aware?”

“Quite a few, and most of them dislike wizards because of laws placed on them which heavily restrict them” I admit, “Oh, I should probably warn you about house elf’s.”

“House elf’s? What are those?” he asks with a mix of curiosity and dread.

“Slaves” I sigh, “They were breed for that purpose from wild elf’s which are now extinct, and they all love being slaves, it’s the only life they’ve ever known and almost none of them want to leave it. So just don’t be confused if you see a small creature with big floppy ears, big eyes wearing pillowcases or towels happily following wizards around.”  

He shakes his head, “And we Muggle’s grow up with stories that make magic sound wonderful.”

 

40 minutes later he’s back in his office with pile of books, a couple magic toys, some sweats, a description to the Daily Prophet (as well as a warning to not believe everything they write) and his own owl. Because he plans to use that seat on the Wizengamot and knows he’ll need to talk to magical politicians in a way there used to.

 

The next week goes by fast, I go to work, spend time with my family, write to the Muggle Minister and answers his questions and I take him to Diagon Alley one more time, so he can get a few more things.

Hermione arrives at our house on Saturday.

“Hello Percy” she nods putting her cat down.

“Hermione” I nod back, “How has your holidays been?”

“Pretty good,” she smiles “And yours.”

“I started work at the Ministry” I tell her, “Liked it at first but now I’m thinking I might apply for a Muggle university, work on politics or maybe business.”

“Really, I didn’t think Muggle degrees were any use in the Magical world” she frowns, thinking about…... well probably everything she’s ever read.

“There not” Bill tells her walking in, “Perce had a odd experience last week and since then has been very Muggle.”

“I touched a stone which sent my soul to another reality where I was reborn as a Muggle spent 18 years as one and then was pulled back here, were only 18 hours had past” I clarify.

Her eyes light up, “That’s incredible!”

“Yeah and brought back a new attitude” Ron tells her, “The last time I called Percy a self-absorbed git he-err they took my broom away! Still won’t give it back.”

“You’re lucky you’re not the twins” Bill points out, “Perce put laxatives in their tea.”

“The twins and I have come to an understanding. And I told you, your broom will reappear when you apologise and promise to be nicer” I tell him.

Ron just glares.

“So glad you like Charlie and me better than them” Bill grins, “Percy brought a cursed amulet back, it turns the wearer into a dragon when angry. Charlie and I have been studying it all week. It is marvellous.”

“I gave that to you two because I knew you would like it, I didn’t say I like either of you.” I tell him casually.

“What do you mean?” Charlie asks walking into the room with Ginny.

The twins walk in though the other door, “Percy’s already given us this talk. Growing up we all-”

“-bullied them. Badly.”

“I never bullied Percy” Bill tells them looking insulted at the idea.

“Oh, yeah? Let me ask you this; how many times did you tell Perce to stop talking or-”

“-insult them? Do you actually remember spending time with them growing up? Playing games, laughing with him? Cause we-”

“-know we didn’t. We didn’t even realise we had isolated-”

“-them, or that we were constantly bullying Percy with our pranks. We’ve owned up to this can you?”

My siblings all go quiet, probably all remembering instances where they told me to shut up, go away, or insulted me.

Hermione silently leaves the room, probably feeling like this is a family moment.

“We did, didn’t we?” Charlie says to Bill with a sad look on his face.

Bill nods looking upset, “Yeah. Perce, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bully you, I don’t think any of us did.”

“I know, none of you meant to, doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt” I tell them looking each of them in the eye, “I want to get along with everyone, but I won’t take it laying down anymore, you bully me, and I will get even.”

Everyone nods in understanding, all still looking pretty upset with themselves (except for the twins who already know that they bullied me, but they still look sad at the reminder.)

I go up to my room to do some work and give them time to talk.

 

The next morning is awkward, no one seems to know what to say and every time someone looks at me they get a upset look and seem to be thinking back to past misdeeds. (Except for the twins who have been sitting in a corner quietly arguing all morning.)

After about an hour of sitting there reading and trying to ignore the looks, I give up. “Are you going to look at me like that forever? Because it’s really starting to get on my nerves.”

“Sorry Perce” Charlie mutters looking away.

“No, enough with the feeling guilty. I want to move on and try and be friends with everyone, I can’t do that if none of you will speak to me or look upset whenever you do” I tell them.

“We want to try again too Percy” Ginny tells me, “But that doesn’t mean we don’t feel guilty about before or can hide it all the time. Just give us a little while, okay? We’ll sort our self’s out.”

“Alright” I nod before turning to the twins, “You two, you’ve been quietly arguing all morning. Talk to us, maybe one of us can help.”

They share a look and look to the doors, trying to see if Mum and Hermione are going to suddenly come in from the garden, “Okay so you know our plans to open a joke shop?”

“Yeah, Mum’s only been yelling at you for time for two weeks” Ginny rolls her eyes.

“Yes, well we have a product we want to test, we had been planning to test it on Harry’s cousin when we go pick him up,” George explains.

“And I’ve been telling George that we can’t do that anymore. After recent……. Revelations I think it might be too mean of us to test it on this Muggle,” Fred tells us.

“It’s not bullying Fred! It’s just a joke, and that awful cousin deserves it!”

“We didn’t see that we were bullying our own brot-sibling! We need to be more careful about what we do and to who!”

“Fred’s right” Ron cuts in, “I hate Harry’s cousin too, but I think Fred’s right.”

“I believe I heard Harry tell Ron once that Hagrid gave this cousin a pig tail once, which had to be surgically removed because they don’t have magic to undo it. That sort of thing could be traumatic for him, whatever this prank is, no matter how innocent it might seem to you, it might be awful for him” I tell the twins.

They both nod, “Guess we’ll have to wait til we see Lee and give it to him” George agrees with a sigh.

“Don’t test everything on your friend” Charlie tells him, “You might think it’s all good fun, but you need to talk to him, find out what he thinks of all the pranks.”

“And don’t just pick one bully to focus on” Ginny adds.

“If you look out for it you’ll see lots of bullying, some minor and some really bad. Believe me I was head boy, I had to watch out for it. If you need to test your products, look out for bullies, but not always the same one and try and remember the line between a good joke and hurting someone” Bill tells them.

I smile a little, they’re learning.

The twins nod, “Thanks.”

I smile at everyone, “Right, now do you think we could have another go at you teaching me Quidditch.”

“You don’t play Quidditch, you hate it” Charlie points out.

“I did” I agree, “Before I spent time with a brother who could fly under his own power and loved taking me flying. I think I want to give Quidditch another go.”

Everyone grins.

 

We spend the rest of the day outside flying, we even get Hermione to join in for awhile. Its great fun, and good to really get along with everyone.

Around 5 Dad, Ron and the twins head of though the floo to get Harry.

“Just a thought” I say to Charlie once there gone, “But did they check that these Muggle’s have a real fireplace? Cause a lot of Muggle’s replace there’s with electric ones.”

Bill and Charlie share a look before laughing, “Guess we’ll find out.”

A few minutes later when the twins come back with Harry’s truck and covered in drywall dust we have our answer, “They blocked the fireplace!”

The three of us laugh.

Within a few minutes Ron and Harry are through as well.

Bill and Charlie say hello to Harry who is grinning, clearly loving the chaos that just happened.

“Let me guess electric fireplace?” I ask him with a grin.

He sends me a confused look for moment before nodding.

Charlie high fives me, “You got it right.”

“Wait you knew?” Ron questions, “Why didn’t you warn us?”

“Brother, what fun would that be?” I smile making the twins, Bill and Charlie laugh.

Harry looks so confused. Likely from me messing with people, knowing what an electric fireplace is, not being stuck up and wearing Muggle woman’s jeans and a Batman shirt, (I wear whatever I like now and after I explained not seeing myself as either gender everyone in the family was fine with it.)

Dad pops in a moment later, “Sorry I took so long. It took a bit to convince them to let me fix it all with magic. Ron, why don’t you help Harry take his truck upstairs.”

Ron nods, grabs one end of the truck, Harry grabs the other and they head upstairs, “What happen with Percy? He’s changed” we hear Harry ask Ron as they go upstairs.

“Well Ron will fill him in, let’s go outside and set up the table” I speak, getting up and going outside.

After a few rounds of table fights we set up the table and everyone sits down for dinner.

I spend most of it talking to Dad about Muggle universities and what I want to study, as well as some Ministry gossip.

Shortly before Mum sends us all to bed I overhear Harry talking to Ron and Hermione about writing to Sirius, it sounds like he’s going to say more but Mum cuts him off by sending everyone to bed.

Why would Harry be writing to a mass murder and why would Ron and Hermione know about it and not be scared?

  

The next morning, I go to the Prime Ministers house to pick him up, who has his camping things and a smile. Once we get there I point him to the check in (I booked a camp site for him and told him the rules Wizards have to follow.) after a quick laugh at what some wizards think Muggle clothes are we go our separate ways.

I meet up with Bill and Charlie and walk with them to our camp site were Dad is cooking like a Muggle and obviously enjoying himself.

We spend most of the day chatting with people and having fun.

When it’s time we go up to the top box and happily chat while we wait.

Shortly after Fudge arrives the Muggle Prime Minister does, “Minister Fudge” he nods politely taking a seat.

Fudges eyes go wide, “Wh-huh? What are you doing here? How did you even now about this?”

Daniels smiles, “You’re not the only wizard in the world Fudge. My new friend told me quite a lot you forgot to mention, which we will be discussing at length. This event for example; your supposed to get my approval before using a Muggle area. Also, constantly wiping the owners mind. I think we will be discussing all of this at the next Wizengamot meeting, which you neglected to inform me I have a seat on.”

Daniels then turns to the Bulgarian magical Minister and casually chats with him in the man’s native tongue while Fudge goes pale and sweats and the Malfoy’s sneer at Daniels.

The twins grin at me, “That was brilliant Percy, well done.”

Hermione turns to me, “You told the Prime Minister and got him here?”

I nod.

Hermione shares a smile with her friends.

 

After the game Daniels is grinning broadly obviously having enjoyed it and talking to someone I don’t know about how he can get tickets to other matches.

“Sounds like you had fun sir” I tell him when he walks up to me.

He smiles, “Oh yes great fun. Thank you for the ticket Mr Weasley.”

“No problem sir. This is my father Arthur, he got the ticket.”

Dad smiles and shakes his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

Daniels smiles back, “And you.” He looks at the people around us, “Are all these redheads yours?”

Dad nods proudly, “My oldest Bill he’s a curse breaker” Bill greets Daniels, “Charlie is second oldest, he works with dragons” Charlie also greets him, “You already know Percy, then there’s the twins Fred and George-don’t take anything they give you, they’re pranksters. Ron and Ginny. Those four are still in school. And Ron’s friends Hermione and Harry, they came with us.”

Hermione smiles at him, “It wonderful to meet you sir.”

“Hermione a Muggleborn and Harry was raised by Muggle relatives” I tell him when he looks confused at Hermione and Harry actually knowing who he is.

He nods in understanding, “It’s nice to meet all of you. If you excuse me the man in the tent next to mine offered to take me to a party after the game.”

After he’s gone Fudge walks up to us looking like he’s trying not to look angry, “You invited the Muggle?”

“Yes sir” I nod, “I saw that no official invitation saw sent to him, a mistake I’m sure and went to invite him in person. Whoever you sent to tell him about our world missed a few things, so I helped him get up to speed the best I could. Did I do something wrong sir?” I lie.

Fudge turns red looking ready to yell.

“Good thing Percy did, looks like he had fun” Harry adds with a smile.

Fudge just stops himself from yelling, likely wanting to be on Harry’s good side. “Yes, yes of course. Well done, Mr Weasley” then walks away.

“Thanks Harry” I tell him.

“No problem, he looked like he was going to fire you” Harry tells me.

Hermione frowns, “How could Fudge be so against Muggle’s? He should be working closely with the Prime Minister.”

Not long later where back at the camp site and talking about the match, only after Ginny falls asleep at the table to we go to bed.

 

Later we wake up the screaming and see Death Eaters marching, killing and ‘playing’ with Muggle’s.

I turn to Bill and Charlie, “We need to find the Muggle Minister before they kill him!” They nod, and we run off to look for him while Dad goes to help the fight and the others run to the forest.

Using a ‘point me’ we find Daniels cornered by over a dozen Death Eaters, we jump in fighting them.

After a few minutes I lose my wand and without thinking I take out the pen Dora gave me, turn once uncapped turns into a sword.

Using my experience, I flip, kick and battle through the Death Eaters, slicing them down. “Sir are you alright?” I ask walking over to him, putting my sword away.

He’s pale and shaking but nods, “Tho-those were Death Eaters, weren’t they? Like in the books about the last war.”

Bill nods, handing me my wand just as the Dark Mark appears in the sky.

I turn back to Daniels, “Let’s get you out of here.”

I take his arm and with a pop were in his office.

“I need to get back and check on my family, are you going to be alright?” I ask.

He nods, “I’ll call my wife-she saw my books last week, told me she’s a squib. Thank you, Mr Weasley.”

Good he has someone to talk to about this. I nod and go back to the camp.

Thankfully all the Death Eaters are gone, in the tent Bill was sitting at the small kitchen table, holding a bedsheet to his arm, which was bleeding profusely. Charlie had a large rip in his shirt, and Fred, George, and Ginny looked unhurt, though shaken.

“Where’s everyone else?” I ask.

Charlie shakes his head, “They got separated, we just have to hope they show up soon.”

“Where did you get the sword?” Bill asks after a few minutes of tense silence.

“Dora-Queen Dorothy the one who gave me the Amulet of Aragon,” I answer.

“Still weird that you were a superhero for over two years in a different dimension” Ginny shakes her head.

The twin grin at me, “Can teach us how to sword fight?”

“……. Don’t let Mum know” I decide, if this attack is just the beginning their going to need to be able to defend themselves without magic.

Bill laugh, “Your very different from what you use to be Perce.”

“I lived two lives” I remind him, “Bound to be a bit different.”           

Then the others get back, everyone is alright thankfully and we have a talk about what happed before Dad makes us all go back to bed.

 

 

We leave the next morning, passing Mr Roberts who has been Obliviated so severely he thinks it’s Christmas.

Dad and I go straight into work, which is very hard today, and likely to be a mess for months.

It’s not till after 4 I manage to sneak off for a few minutes to go see Daniels.

“Mr Weasley” he sighs looking relieved, when I pop into his office, “How is your family?”

“There fine Sir, I came to see how you’re doing. I’ve only got a few minutes, its chaos at the Ministry right now” I tell him.

“I’m alright, oh before I forget I’ve sent a letter off to the Goblins to get some professional wards put up around here and my house. How are things at the Ministry?”

“I’m pretty low level but it looks like everyone’s going to be working overtime for a while,” I shake my head “I don’t know how many Howlers I’ve had to burn, it’s getting ridiculous.”

“Howlers?”

“Screaming letters, if you don’t open them straightaway they explode. I’ve already burnt over 100 today. People are not happy” I explain before checking my watch, “And my break is over. I need to get back to the Howlers.”

“Good luck” he nods grimly, “And I need to write another letter to Fudge. I need to know how this will affect us Muggle’s and what happened to that family, the Roberts.”

“I saw Mr Roberts when I was leaving” I frown, “His memories had been so messed with he thought it was Christmas.”

“Dam! I need to give Fudge a piece of my mind!”

“If you’d like I could take you to the Ministries visitors entrance” I offer, “It’s in Muggle London so if you need to see Fudge again you’ll know how to get there.”

“Yes, that sounds perfect” he agrees.

I take him to the entrance, show him how to use it and how to get to Fudge’s office before going back to work.

 

The next day I am fired, they say because they don’t like my work, but I had heard whispers about the argument Daniels and Fudge had had the day before. And Fudge can guess that I told Daniels how to get there. Oh well I was planning on quitting away to go to University.

Two weeks later Hogwarts in back and I’ve started University.

It’s nice, I’ve made friends, classes are interesting and I’m enjoying being back around Muggle’s.

A few days in Daniels owls me asking how it’s going at the Ministry, I reluctantly reply telling him that I was fired but am now going to a Muggle University and explain that we don’t have universities in the wizarding world.

He sends me a letter the next day asking me to come see him.

“You wanted to see me sir” I ask when I get to his office.

He nods, “Yes Mr Weasley. I’m sorry to hear you lost your job, but would I be right in assuming it was because you’ve been helping me?”

“Officially it was because they didn’t like my job performance” I tell him.

He sighs, “I’m sorry you lost your job because of me.”

“I lost my job because I disagree with Fudge and how the Wizarding world treats Muggles” I correct, “Not because of you sir.”

He smiles, “Mr Weasley I have some plans in the works, I’m going to try and get bills passed in the Wizengamot for the protection of Muggles and equal rights and pay for Muggleborns. And I need to pass things in the Muggle world for the protection of magical creatures and people that will have to be very carefully worded, so no one actually knows about them. I could use a extra set of hands, especially since my staff can’t know about magic. How would you like to work for me part time?”

“Yes sir” I grin, “I would like that very much.”

 

 

I quickly get into a new routine or school, work (officially I’m a part time assistant), friends, spending time with my parents and writing my siblings.

I get worried of course when I hear the Harry’s name was put in the cup and do everything I can to help from a distance.

By Christmas where celebrating getting first bill passed (it puts restrictions on memory charms and their use on Muggles) and by the day the tournament is to end the Ministry of magic has agreed to open a department to deal with child abuse and check in on all Muggleborns and raised children and make sure they know about magic and that the Muggles who are raising them are okay with their children being Witches and Wizards.  

Daniels and I are talking over some details of the new department when Ron’s owl Pig comes flying in.

“Sorry sir” I tell him taking to letter, “It from my brother Ron. He said he’d tell me how the tournament went.”

He smiles, “It’s alright, I’m rather curious about this tournament myself. Though I still don’t like the idea of 17-year-olds and a 14-year-old fighting dragons.”

“Neither does my Mum, you should have heard her yelling when she found out someone had put Harry’s name in” I tell him as I open the letter.

 

_Percy_

_You-Know-Who is back._

_He used Harry in some kind of ritual (Harry’s alive but badly shaken)_ _Cedric Diggory is dead, Fudge won’t see the obvious, he refused to believe Dumbledore and Harry and he had a Death Eater Dumbledore caught Kissed before questioning him._

_I thought you should tell the Muggle Prime Minister._

_Gotta go, there’s a lot going on._

_Ron._

 

“Oh Merlin” I breath with wide eyes.

“Percy what is it?” Daniels asks sounding worried, “You’ve gone pale.”

“Voldemort is back” I tell him handing him the letter.

He reads quickly before standing up, “I’ll gather the Wizengamot. Send for Dumbledore and have him bring verifiable memories from witnesses, something Fudge can’t deny.”

“Yes sir” I nod getting out some parchment and writing.

He doesn’t come back til the next day, having been in meetings the whole time. His angry and exhausted voice wakes me up when he gets back, “It took all night, but Fudge is going to do something. Now I have to prepare without telling anyone what we’re preparing for.”

“Yes, it’s going to be real fun sir” I sigh.

“It’s going to be hard” he nods, “We have to prepare for war without telling anyone about the coming war.”

 

The next few weeks are hard, full constant meetings and confused Muggles. It gets harder when I’m asked to join the Order of the Phoenix, I do of course then have to start balancing work with school and order missions.

Two years go by slowly with attacks and politics, trouble at Hogwarts with Fudge putting a awful woman in the defence position because of paranoia about Dumbledore wanting his job, Fudge gets fired and after its revealed she tortures students with blood quills. And the next year when Dumbledore dies, and Voldemort takes over the Ministry of Magic.

Then Bill gets married and Harry Ron and Hemione run off on some sort of hunt.

The war comes to an end at the battle of Hogwarts.

We got lucky that none of my family died, but many others where not so lucky.

**ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
